Old Man Naruto
by Sypher
Summary: A look at a world thirty years into the future where the villains have won, how has the world changed?  How has Naruto changed?  What dark secret does Naruto hold that haunts him to this very day?
1. A Mad, Mad World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Old Man Logan**

This story is based on a Wolverine story arc called Old Man Logan. A look at a world thirty years into the future where the villains have won, how has the world changed? How has Naruto changed? What dark secret does Naruto hold that haunts him to this very day?

**Old Man Naruto**

**Chapter 1: A mad, mad world**

The sun was hot that day as an old fisherman cast his nets into the pristine waters of the open sea. His small boat gentle rocking in the calm ocean waters as a slight breeze grazed his face. He pulled his nets and saw only a handful of fish and grimaced.

"Another poor day", he muttered to no one.

A voice calling him from the shore rouses his attention and he looks back to the beach and sees a woman waving to him. He smiles and waves back and watches her return to a small cottage just beyond the sand. He couldn't make out what she was saying but guessing from the noonday sun, it must be lunchtime. He hauls in his second net, again grimacing at his paltry catch, and begins rowing back to shore.

He enters the house and can smell the soup his wife is making. He takes off his straw hat and hangs it up running his fingers through his now slightly graying blonde hair. He's about to walked to the kitchen when his leg is caught by a pair of small arms. He looks down to see a small five year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes staring up at him.

"Daddy", the young girl squeals happily. He smiles at his daughter, picks her up and carries her into the kitchen.

"Hello to you too angel, have you been helping mommy with lunch", he asks giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Un huh", the little girl said nodding her head. "Mommy says I'm the best potato peeler ever!"

"Is that so", he says chuckling at his daughter exuberance. Well I'm sure were going to eat soon so go wash up Yumi and find your brother. He places Yumi down and again chuckles as she stampedes out of the room.

"She really is your daughter Naruto", the woman at the stove sighs not turning around.

"I would hope so Inabi", Naruto says hugging his wife from behind. "She isn't someone else's is she", he asks with mock hurt in his voice.

Inabi playfully slaps his hand from her waist and returns to cooking. "Just go wash up before lunch you idiot, it'll be ready in a few minutes", she scolds trying not to laugh at the childish pout on her grown husbands face.

Naruto walked outside to pump some water from the well and looked back at the small cottage he now lived in. Most people who saw it would think it as nothing more than a shack, but compared to his old apartment it was a palace. Thoughts of his old apartments led to thoughts of Konoha, which in turn led to thoughts of the fourth shinobi war, which would ultimately led to memories of that night. A shiver went up his body and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Even after thirty years it never got any easier.

He finished pumping the water when a slight tingle was felt in the back of his mind. Although he was no longer a ninja, the skills never diminished as his body alerted him to three chakra signatures approaching his house. He couldn't make out the first two but the third he knew all too well and before he could even turn around her presence was made know.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki, answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Naruto turned to see two men, probably no older than twenty sneering at him with the arms crossed in front of their chest. Their black hair falling in front of their hitai-ate which sported the crest of the Uchiha clan. They were grunts and here only to provide muscle and intimidation for his landlady. She stood behind them, hands on her hips with an annoyed scowl on her face, her spiky red hair flaring in the ocean breeze with the sun glinting off her glasses.

"Hello Lady Uchiha", Naruto sighed walking over to meet his "guests".

"Don't bother with the pleasantries Uzumaki, we're here to collect your rent for the month", she scoffed.

"Why the bodyguards, you know I swore to never raise my fists in anger. And I never go back on my word."

"I am well aware of your eccentric promises, but my boys here would never allow their mother to meet alone with the dangerous shinobi Naruto Uzumaki. No matter what silly promises he made."

"Naruto Uzumaki huh", one Uchiha boy snorted. "Where's the rest of him?"

"Now, now Fugaki, what has father told you about underestimating your opponents. One should never go by appearance alone, which goes for you as well Moto", Karin scolded.

Both Uchiha's rolled their eyes and mumbled their apologies to their mother.

"I still don't see why we had to come all the way out here", Fugaki groaned, "just because this old fossil used to fight and lose to father back when they were kids."

"Your father has a very special relationship with Uzumaki, it's why he's been allowed to live for this long", Karin said cooly.

"I didn't know that the ruler of Suna still thought of me", Naruto said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"This land is no longer Suna Uzumaki. This is the Kingdom of Uchiha, too call it any other name is an insult to both my husband and my family. You wouldn't be insulting my husband or my family would you Uzumaki?"

Naruto clenched his teeth before lowering his head. "No, of course not … Lady Uchiha", Naruto said quietly. Karin held a vicious smirk of victory watching the once proud and powerful ninja humbled before her.

"That's good to hear Uzumaki, because while I am very forgiving, my sons here", she said pointing to the two Uchiha body guards, "are not nearly as understanding when it comes to slights against the family name." The two young ninjas both smiled and release a bit of killing intent towards Naruto. As strong as it was, Naruto had felt and generated worse and stood still not even flinching against the onslaught of hostile intentions. His family was another matter.

"Naruto", Inabi yelled rushing out of the house and to her husband's side. She held a small bag of coins, the rent money, which she tossed to the nearest Uchiha son who caught it without even glancing her way.

"That's the money for the month, please just go", she said tears running down her eyes as she held onto her husband's arm.

"Inabi, please go inside." The command was quiet but forceful as Naruto hoped he would be able to calm the situation before it got much worse.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!" The situation had just gotten worse.

Naruto turned to see his ten year old son, Haku, standing on the porch brandishing a staff. He looked back over to the Uchiha's who merely had the look of amusement in their eyes and a slight touch of madness. The silence was broken by the sound of chuckling, which soon became full blown laughter from the two Uchiha enforcers.

"That was a good one punk", Moto said brushing fake tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you were joking, otherwise we might have had a problem", the Fugaki said glaring into the young boys eyes. "You were joking weren't you punk?" Too Haku's credit he never faltered and continued to glare hatefully at the two Uchiha's. The two stopped snickering and a vicious smirk like their mothers crossed their faces.

"I think he was serious Moto", Fugaki said pointing at Haku.

"Really? But that would make that a threat", Moto said faking shock. "I don't like being threatened."

"Neither do I Moto. He is just a kid though, maybe he doesn't know any better. Maybe we should teach him", Fugaki yelled charging towards Haku. Moto followed close behind with Inabi screaming for her son and Haku too scared to move. Suddenly Haku was whisked away in a blur and placed beside his mother with Naruto in front of both of them, hands at his side but between them and harms way.

"I didn't even see him move", thought both Uchiha's momentarily stunned by the speed the supposedly washed up ex ninja just displayed.

"Please we gave you your money, please don't hurt our family", Inabi cried holding her son.

"That brat threatened an Uchiha, he needs to be punished", Fugaki said slowly approaching the family. He took two steps before Naruto stepped in front of him, hands still at his sides.

"You looking for trouble old man", Fugaki hissed poking Naruto in the chest. Naruto head was lowered to the ground until Fugaki's finger hit his sternum. In an instant Naruto's head snapped up revealing silted blood red eyes. Fugaki instinctively flinched and stepped back in fear dropping his guard for just a second, but one second too long. Naruto gathered the chakra in his hand and a long forgotten ball of light formed.

"**Rasengan**", Naruto yelled thrusting his attack into Fugaki's chest. The devastating swirl of chakra ripped through bone and tissue spewing blood as Naruto's hand emerged on the other side of the long dead Uchiha.

Another sharp poke snapped Naruto out of his thoughts as he turned his head up to look into Fugaki's eyes. Blue eyes met black and the cocky sneer of the son of Uchiha. "You deaf old man? I asked if you wanted trouble."

"Please", Naruto said pitifully. "My son is just a child and doesn't understand when to show respect. As his father it is my fault he spoke out of turn. If you need to punish anyone, please punish me."

Fugaki smirked at the man in front of him and then back at his mother who had a bored look on her face. Karin looked back at her boys and shrugged back at her sons. "Very well, but make it quick, I want to be home in time for supper."

Fugaki and Moto stood on either side of Naruto cracking their knuckles and grinning with near manic enthusiasm.

"Inabi, take Haku inside and lock the door. Do not come out no matter what happens", Naruto ordered not taking his eyes off the Uchiha brothers.

Inabi understood and forced Haku into the house and locked the door. No sooner had the latch clicked was Naruto sent flying by a punch to his jaw. Moto grabbed Naruto off the ground and threw him into the air. Fugaki jumped after the airborne target lifting his leg and bringing down a crushing axe kick across Naruto chest sending him flying to the ground and creating a small crater in the hard earth.

Fugaki landed and picked Naruto up by his neck. "This is the guy who father talks about all the time", Fugaki snorted. He threw him to Moto who delivered a swift kick to Naruto's back. The sound of breaking ribs were heard as Naruto flew straight into a tree snapping the trunk with the force of the impact of his body. Naruto slumped against the tree stump as Moto and Fugaki stood before him making the same set of seals and in unison bringing their finger and thumb to their mouths.

"**Grand Fireball Jutsu**", they yelled together. The fire erupted from their mouths and consumed the blonde and the trees behind him, the roar of the flames the only thing muffling the screams of terror coming from inside the small cottage.

"That's enough you two, it's time to go", Karin said nonchalantly. She turned to the cottage and shouted to the family inside. "When he wakes up tell him next month we'll expect double rent for all this trouble. If we don't get it we'll kill him and then you. She turned and began to walk away before stopping. "No, that isn't right", she said spinning around and pointing a finger at the smoldering body that she knew was still watching them. "If you don't pay, we'll kill your family and then you, Uzumaki." She turned and the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Later that day**

Naruto was helped inside and bandaged with what medicine they had. Despite his claims that he would be fine, his wife and children were hardly consolable. Inabi had given up putting on a strong front and had been sobbing on and off for several hours. Yumi had cried herself to sleep and had fallen asleep in a chair next to her father's bed. Haku refused to cry but had done nothing except sit in the corner silently shifting between rage and shame. It was because of him his father was hurt, because he was stupid, because he was weak. Almost as if he could hear his son's thoughts, Naruto looked to his son and sighed.

"This is not your fault Haku", Naruto said sitting up.

"If it weren't for me they never would have…", Haku began.

"No. Never apologies for protecting your family, I'm proud of you", Naruto said smiling softly at his son. "But you know that they do not need much of an excuse to cause problems", he said lightly scolding his son. Haku dipped his head but raised it again at the sound of his father laughing. "Next time just leave it to your old man", Naruto said giving his son a thumbs up, "I may be old but I'm still tough."

"You also look like shit", a voice called from the bedroom door. Both Naruto and Haku looked up to see a man with short, shaggy brown hair and dressed in a loose black shirt and pants. He stood leaning against the door frame until a hand came swinging from behind crashing into his head and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Language", yelled Inabi disappearing back into the kitchen.

Both Naruto and Haku waited for Inabi to leave before snickering at the fallen man in front of them. He quietly cursed under his breath as his hands searched the floor for his walking stick and a pair of sunglasses. He stood finding a chair with his staff and pulling up a seat. The dim candlelight of the room flickered reflecting in his opaque eyes before he covered them again with his sunglasses.

"What would you know you're blind", scoff Naruto. "Nice shades, all you need is a high collar jacket and you could pass for an Aburame."

"Please, you know there hasn't been any Aburame around for seven years. The last of them fell when that rebel group was killed in Spring Country", he said matter of factly.

"I was kidding you idiot", huffed Naruto.

"I know", came the reply followed by a smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"So why exactly are you here Kankuro", Naruto asked warily eyeing his friend.

"What? A guy can't check up on his only friend", Kankuro asked placing his hands up defensively.

"Well as you can't see I'm doing just fine", Naruto said gesturing to no one.

Kankuro snorted and looked in the direction of his friend. "I may be blind but my sense of smell is still that of a jonin and the smell of blood and medicine is not the smell of just fine".

"So the Uchiha's showed up and started a little fight", Naruto shrugged, "nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sure your plan of breaking their hands with your face worked like it always does. Seriously man what happened to you? Punks like those would never have even touched you in your prime."

"That was a long time ago and the man you're talking about is dead. I made a vow for reasons that maybe one day I'll share", Naruto said getting out of bed, "but not today."

Kankuro was about to press the issue until the sound of small feet scurrying was heard followed by the squeal of a girl.

"Uncle Kankuro", Yumi yelled launching herself towards the old puppet master. He returned the small girls embrace with a smile as he stood from his chair. Quickly she produced a pair of dolls and excitedly waved them in Kankuro's face. "Uncle Kankuro, do your trick, do your trick", Yumi cried happily.

"What do you say Yumi", Naruto reprimanded.

"Please", Yumi said clutching her dolls.

"I'm sorry Little Yumi, but I'm a little tired from my trip, maybe tomorrow okay", Kankuro said sleeply.

"Okay Uncle Kankuro", Yumi said disappointed.

Yumi turned to leave when suddenly the two dolls in her hands flew away and approached Kankuro.

"Don't tell her you're sleepy you lazy bum", the dolled yelled at him. "How can you say no to that face", the other puppet said smacking Kankuro in the head. "But I am tired", Kankuro said dodging the dolls swipes. Yumi jumped up and down giggling as her favorite uncle argued with her puppets, even Haku laughing at the besieged puppet wielder. Naruto left to talk with his wife, silently thanking his friend for taking his children's minds off the day's events.

**That night**

It was almost midnight when Naruto, Kankuro and Inabi had gotten the kids to sleep and were now sitting around the kitchen table. Kankuro was filled in on the entire story of what had happened and sat quietly while husband and wife decided what could be done.

"We should leave while we have the time", Naruto said staring out the window.

"Where could we go that isn't worse than where we are now", questioned Inabi. "From what we've heard this is the only country that hasn't fallen into chaos. Here and what is left of the Land of Fire and Konoha."

Naruto flinched at the name of his former home which did not go unnoticed. Inabi placed a hand on her husband's arm to calm him. "Don't worry, the only place worst than a land ruled by Uchiha's is a land ruled by him."

"But what choice do we have", Naruto sighed. "We both know we can't pay the rent next month if we leave we could try to escape to an island in what's left in the Land of Water."

"How would we get there, on the fishing boat? There isn't enough room for all of us and we would never get past the patrols that guard the region. We would need to pay someone to smuggle us in and they would want five times what our rent is", Inabi said shaking her head.

"Sooner or later they will kill us. They didn't know I was here until five years ago and it's simply gotten worse and worse. If we do nothing we will die", Naruto said too calmly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kankuro spoke up. "I may have a solution, but you will definitely not like it."

"I was waiting for you to tell me what you really came here for", Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"Well in truth I figured I'd ask even though I know you would turn me down, I was actually just going to do this job myself but it looks like you could use the payday", he said slumping back in his chair.

"So what's the job", Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Just a little escort mission for an old blind man and his precious cargo", Kankuro said tapping a sealing tattoo on his arm.

"I thought you said you were going alone", Naruto's suspicion getting the better of him.

"Well the cargo is what's really important, escorting me is just an added bonus", Kankuro said smirking.

"What is it you're delivering?"

"Sorry Naruto but that information is not for you to know. But what I can tell you is that this mission will pay enough for you to pay rent for the next fifty years", Kankuro said hoping it would seal the deal.

Naruto thought it over but was still not convinced. "You said I wasn't going to like this, why?"

"The cargo is to be delivered to the Land of Waves", Kankuro said quietly.

"You do know whose territories that land is in don't you", Naruto sighed.

"Yes I know, but we won't be near the capital city and the Land of Waves is just inside the boundaries of his territory. We sneak in deliver and we get paid. It shouldn't take any longer than two weeks tops. You get back and pay the Uchiha's or disappear forever, your choice."

Naruto mulled it over and he had to admit, Kankuro's pitch was pretty convincing. He looked to Inabi who also seemed to be considering and when their eyes met the unspoken decision was reached.

"Okay Kankuro", Naruto said quietly, "you have yourself an escort."

**The Next Morning**

Naruto stood outside his house checking his pack as his wife and children stood side by side waiting to say goodbye. Kankuro likewise stepped out the cottage and found his way over to Naruto.

"We should get going if we're going to make it to the Land of Waves in a week", Naruto said shouldering his pack, "especially if I have to carry your blind ass halfway across the country."

Kankuro brushed the jab off and unrolled a large scroll he had brought with him. He cut his thumb spreading blood across the seal. "You may want to step back", Kankuro said pumping chakra into the scroll. A poof of smoke later and in front of the family was a small carriage. It was short but thickly built with sturdy sides and large wheels. Naruto could see several hidden compartments that no doubt held some of Kankuro's more deadly surprises. Where a living horse might normally be stood a wooden replica and after a few flicks of Kankuro's fingers the horse came to life much to the delight of Yumi.

"That is certainly impressive buddy, but won't controlling a puppet for so long wear you down pretty quickly", Naruto asked eyeing the horse.

"Well now that I have a living chakra battery like you with me that shouldn't be a problem now should it", Kankuro said grinning.

"But I don't know how to use a chakra puppet", Naruto said somewhat annoyed at being compared to a double A.

"Who said anything about you driving", Kankuro said climbing into the driver's seat.

"But you're blind."

"And you are here to tell me when to stop or turn, come on we're wasting daylight", Kankuro huffed.

Naruto took it in stride and went to his family. He kneeled down and hugged Yumi who tried her best not to let him go. "I'm sorry Yumi, but I have to go."

"Do you promise", Yumi asked pressing her face into his chest.

"I promise." Yumi released her grip knowing that her father never went back on a promise. Naruto stood and placed a hand on Haku's shoulder. Haku put on a brave face refusing to cry. He needed to be strong for his mother, his sister and for himself.

"You're the man of the house Haku until I get back. Look after your sister and do as your mother says."

"I will."

Naruto smiled at his son and embraced his wife. She didn't say anything partially because she didn't trust her voice but mostly because she didn't need to.

"I will be back", Naruto whispered into her ear. She nodded and gave him one last kiss. With that he climbed onto the carriage and sat down as Kankuro brought the horse puppet to life and began to march away. Naruto continued watching over his shoulder until his family and home were out of sight. He looked forward towards a world he had left behind. A mad, mad world.

**What is Kankuro delivering? What is Naruto's dark secret? Who is the mysterious ruler of the Land of Fire? Find out next time as Naruto and Kankuro begin their road trip and stumble upon a few distractions.**


	2. The Path of the Pacifist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Old Man Logan**

This story is based on a Wolverine story arc called Old Man Logan. A look at a world thirty years into the future where the villains have won, how has the world changed? How has Naruto changed? What dark secret does Naruto hold that haunts him to this very day?

**Old Man Naruto**

**Chapter 2: The Path of the Pacifist**

The road to Wave Country was one that Naruto was not wholly prepared for. He had been hidden away in the small community by the shore that he never ventured farther than ten miles from his home for nearly twenty-five years. The land from Suna to River Country which was normally barren to begin with looked like another planet. There were no trees, no shrubs, not even a weed as far as the eye could see. The land was a mix of dirt and rocks with the occasional ruined town which was nothing more than a collection of burned stone foundations and a field of tombstones. They traveled in silence as Naruto took in the world as it was now and after seeing the sixth cemetery unconsciously sighed.

"What's the matter man", Kankuro said wishing to break the silence.

"Did you know that was the sixth cemetery we just past", Naruto asked again focusing on the road.

"Yeah well, these days the ability for most cities to sustain their populations is almost none existent. The fall of the hidden villages was followed by the fall of the elemental nations. Trade over long distances is almost nonexistent and most of the farmlands were destroyed in the civil war between the Uchiha's. There used to be hundreds of cities and small villages all over the continent, now there's less than twenty", Kankuro said sadly.

"I remember when that war broke out. I never would have thought that Sasuke would be able to defeat Madara but he was smart enough to join forces with the others. And to think he didn't really care for teamwork when we were younger", Naruto said bitterly.

"Smart enough to ally himself with others but not smart enough to leave something to rebuild on. Earth and Lightening Countries are both uninhabitable. Nobodies gone up that far north in nearly twenty years", Kankuro said speeding up the carriage.

"Has anyone ever checked to see if there were survivors or if anyone ever tried to relocate there?"

"Nope, the whole area was engulfed by the flames of amaterasu until it was nothing more than a charred ruin. A sealing technique was used to cut off the northern countries from the rest of the world and to keep those trapped inside to burn", Kankuro sighed, "the barrier is still active to this day."

"Why", Naruto could only ask dumbfounded at the staggering loss of millions.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with keeping a tight hold on the population. If there isn't anywhere to go, they won't leave or cause trouble", Kankuro reasoned.

Naruto went back to his quiet reflection, wondering how things got this bad. The sun was getting low, so Kankuro pulled the carriage to the side and they made camp for the night.

**Later that night**

Naruto woke from the sound of a snapping twig. His eyes opened by he did not move, pretending to sleep while looking to see if Kankuro heard what he had. He turned to Kankuro and saw him also pretending to sleep as his hand went to pull a kunai from his holster. Another snap was heard, this one closer and from another direction. Naruto could now sense several presences surrounding them but he did not sense any heavy chakra signatures meaning these guys were either not ninjas or they were concealing their chakra. He turned back to Kankuro seeing if he was ready to make a break for it and saw him cut his thumb and run the blood across a tattoo on his hand. Naruto cursed knowing that that tattoo meant Kankuro would not be running anywhere.

The first attacker came from the right by Kankuro, his sword coming down and slicing the former sand ninja in half. Instead of blood a puff of smoke erupted as a cleanly sliced log now lay were Kankuro once was.

"Shit, they're ninja", one attacker yelled as two of his friends landed beside him.

Naruto was by now on his feet squaring off against the three assailants. They each had a sword pulled and in a guarded stance eyeing this lone stranger in front of them. Naruto's arms remained at his side as he looked his attackers over and raised an eyebrow in surprise as he now notice they all wore the porcelain masks of anbu.

"Anbu", Naruto whispered to no one. He looked them over and saw that though they wore anbu masks their cloths were that of civilians, bandits more than likely. As Naruto continued to stare down these imposters two more leaped down to join the others.

"You two get the carriage, we'll take care of him and his friend", the apparent leader told his men.

"Naruto, don't let them get to that carriage", Kankuro's voice called out from the darkness.

The first two rushed Naruto and tackled him to the ground. One wearing a bear mask grabbed Naruto from behind as his partner in a wolf mask began to punch Naruto in the face and ribs.

"Is that all you got old man", the wolf sneered sending a right cross against Naruto's jaw. "Let him go", he ordered his bear masked partner who unceremoniously dropped Naruto in a heap. "Come on, fight back coward", the wolf said kicking Naruto in the ribs. "Come on I want a challenge, fight me", he said sending another kick across Naruto's face. Naruto spit up some blood and wiped his mouth getting back up to his knees. He looked back up to his attacker who sent another fist crashing into his mouth. "I said fight me you old fool", the wolf said aiming another punch.

"No matter what you do to me", Naruto said spitting more blood on the ground, "I will not fight you. I made an oath to never again lift my fists in anger. I will not break that promise, I would rather die", Naruto shouted arms still at his sides.

The man in the wolf mask pulled his sword and raised it above his head. "So be it you crazy old bastard."

The man went to strike when his mask exploded outward in a shower of blood and porcelain. Pieces of skull, mask, brain and blood sprayed across Naruto's face as well as the bear mask of the dead man's partner. His body slumped forward revealing a blade attached to what seemed like an arm sticking from his skull. The man in the bear mask turned to run but never even got to turn around before a similar arm sliced clean through his throat embedding in a tree behind him. Severing spine and tissue the weight of his head was enough to tear it from his body as it landed with a thud behind a shaken and trembling Naruto. The chattering of crow was the only sound in the heard in the quiet field until Kankuro seal his puppet and went to check on his friend.

Kankuro grabbed his friend by the arm and felt how tense he was. He could also feel that he was shaking.

"Naruto. **Naruto**", Kankuro shouted trying to snap his friend from the trance. Had he been able to see he would have seen Naruto was staring off into his hands which were now covered in blood as more blood and brain matter slowly slid down his face. Kankuro's shouting finally began to penetrate Naruto's mind as the memories of the past made way to the horrors of the present. He looked up to see the three who had attacked Kankuro or rather pieces of them strewn across the field.

"Kankuro…what did you do", Naruto asked stunned.

"You know, when someone saves your crazy ass a thank you is usually in order", Kankuro huffed.

"I need a minute to wash off the blood", Naruto said slowly.

Kankuro handed him a canteen as Naruto ripped the dead attackers sash off as a makeshift cloth.

"What the hell happened to you? What did they do to you", Kankuro asked shaking his head.

"They broke me", Naruto said in a nearly dead voice. He walked away from the camp leaving Kankuro to deal with the bodies.

**The next morning**

The duo began their journey again the next morning without much spoken between them. Naruto because he really didn't want to answer the questions he knew would be coming and kankuro who was trying to piece together his friends strange behavior. Knowing that sooner or later Kankuro would start his twenty questions, he decided to start and hopefully at least control the conversation.

"So who exactly were those guys?"

"Just some bandits using ambu masks to cause fear or trust in their victims", kankuro answered, "although since ambu haven't been around for quite some time it's mostly for fear and show."

Another awkward silence pasted between them with Naruto finally deciding to just jump right into it. "So, I guess you're wondering about what happened back there?"

"The thought did cross my mind. I never did think I would see the day when you would just take a beating from a punk like that."

"You know about my vow and you know I've taken worst from the Uchiha's", Naruto defended.

"The Uchiha's was to protect your family. If you killed them then you and your family would be dead. But these punks, I thought all that vowing never to fight was just for the benefit of your family. I never thought you were serious", Kankuro said shaking his head.

"Well now you know, just keep us out of trouble and we'll be fine", Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Easier said than done, especially with the damage to crow, we'll need to stop at my shop so I can repair the damage."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Not long, my shop is located in the next town. We needed to stop anyway to resupply anyway. It's the last town before the boarder of River Country which is the end of Uchiha territory", Kankuro said quickening the pace.

"What's the name of the town?"

"Suna Falls", Kankuro replied somewhat amused.

"Cute", Naruto sighed.

**Suna Falls**

The city was once a trading post and held a garrison of foot soldiers to protect the border between Suna and River Country. The city itself was small with a few buildings making up the town center with a wall surrounding that along with the barracks. But an influx of refugees had created a second city of tents, roughly put together shacks and other makeshift dwellings that surrounded the wall and extended out nearly five miles into the wastelands.

Naruto and Kankuro stopped before the outskirts of the boon town to reseal the carriage and horse puppet as such a vehicle would gain nothing except attention. They made their way through crowds trying to sell them food or cloths or useless little trinkets. One man was loudly proclaiming he was selling offerings for the spirits which caught Naruto's interest because he was actually the busiest merchant he had seen walking in.

"Offerings to the spirits", Naruto questioned.

"The people think if they pray to the shrine of the desert then a hero will come and restore the world to order and justice", Kankuro scoffed.

"And where exactly is this shrine?"

"Just up ahead, you can see the crowd gathered around it from here. There's always a crowd there", Kankuro said somewhat sadly.

They past by and indeed there was a sizable crowd kneeling, praying and laying the very expensive flowers before what looked like a very large gourd. A leather strap was tied around it and a large crack in the side revealed the sand held within. Naruto could only stop and stare at the gourd, tears welling in his eyes. Kankuro grabbed his arm to lead him away.

"There was nothing you could have done. Whatever happened in the past that you carry with you is yours and yours alone to bear, please allow me to carry this."

Naruto nodded and they walked towards the gates of the city. Inside the walls the city resembled more a city of the past. The buildings had been kept in good order and those living inside the city were much like their homes, were in much better condition than those outside. They came to Kankuro's shop which had the very vague sign overhead that simply read _REPAIRS_. Knowing how his friend usually earned his money from smuggling missions like the one he was on now meant that the store was a front, a badly disguised front but a front nonetheless.

Naruto looked around at the work benches and found a chair. Kankuro unsealed crow and began the repairs to the body of the puppet and refilling the poison sebons and gas pellets.

"I had no idea that he was remembered in such a way", Naruto finally said.

"Not remembered, worshipped. They don't even remember his name anymore, now he's just the spirit of the desert", Kankuro said annoyed. "At least he is inspiring hope for so many. For most of them it's all they have left."

"How did he die?"

"Why the sudden interest", Kankuro asked never turning around.

"I knew he had died the day the villages fell, but I didn't feel it was my place to ask you how."

Kankuro placed his tools on the table and turned to his friend. "The day the villages fell, Suna was attacked at the same time as Konoha and the rest of the allies. We were attacked by twenty thousand clones of Zetsu that came pouring over the border from River Country. We drew a line in the sand so to speak and set up a defense just outside the city. We were outnumbered twenty to one but we fought anyway. Garaa, Temari and I each led a battalion of ninja against the wave of clones." Kankuro sat down next to Naruto and removed his sunglasses to wipe his eyes.

"Temari was killed first when she and her men were overwhelmed. Garaa was so angry he made the biggest wall of sand I've ever seen and sent it crashing over the army of Zetsu's. He killed ten thousand in that attack but was too exhausted to continue. He was overwhelmed and it was the last thing I saw before a splash of acid struck my eyes. I was carried away in the retreat and hid out in the desert with the survivors." Kankuro placed his glasses back on and in a suddenly stood, grabbed his chair and sent it flying to the wall, smashing it.

He stood allowing the angry to leave him before he spoke again. "We planned to organize a resistance before we heard about the true extent of the defeat. Iwa and Kuso were burning, Kiri had surrendered and Konoha had been overthrown. We lost the will to fight, but we lived. We lived", Kankuro said lowering his head.

The two men sat in a grim silence until the door to the shop flew open. Both men jumped to their feet, Kankuro brandishing a kunai and Nartuo merely placing some distance between himself and the intruder, a young man no older then fifteen.

"Wait Kankuro", the young man yelled holding out his hands, "it's me Fumio."

"Dammit Fumio, how many times have I told you not to barge in here…"

"She's gone Kankuro", Fumio screamed.

"What do you mean she's gone", Kankuro yelled grabbing the young man by the collar.

"A few days after you left, two ninja show up and the three of them left for the River Country capital", the young man said struggling in Kankuro's grip.

"Shit", Kanguro cursed dropping Fumio on the ground. "I have to go after her; she's going to get herself killed. Thank you for letting me know Fumio, I want you to go home."

The young man left as Kankuro resealed crow before heading straight for the door. He was stopped as Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me Naruto, I don't have time to waste", Kankuro said trying to wrench his arm free.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? What about the mission, what about my family", Naruto said holding tight.

"If I don't leave right now, the last member of my family is going to die", Kankuro said turning to face his friend.

"Who", Naruto asked confused seeing as Kankuro had never mentioned family before.

"She's my niece, Amaya", Kankuro sighed, "she's Garaa and Matsuri's daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes before the fall Garaa and Matsuri were married. It was kept quiet even from Temari and myself in order to protect Matsuri and their unborn child. After the fall I found Matsuri and swore to protect her and her child."

"So what happened?"

"Matsuri and I made our way here. Amaya was born and for awhile we were left alone. Then when Amaya was ten Matsuri caught a fever and died. Amaya was never the same after that. She would ask me about the old days and her father and I would tell her great stories of the glory days of the villages and the ways of the ninja. She asked me to train her and I did so in secret. She became a great ninja and together we brought order to the city, doing what we could behind the magistrates back. She even helped me on some of my errands from time to time."

"Why did you never tell me Garaa had a daughter? Why the secret", Naruto asked somewhat hurt.

"If anyone were to find out do you think she would be safe? And I don't just mean from the Uchiha or the other threats that are everywhere. You saw the way those people worship my brothers gourd, what do you think they would do if they found that their savior had a daughter?"

"They would bring enough attention to her to get her assassinated", Naruto said understanding.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but no one knows. Not her friends growing up or anyone else we know in town."

"So why did she go to the River capital? And who are these ninjas she went with?"

"I don't know who went with her, but I believe she wants to kill the territory ruler of River and Grass country. I believe she means to free the country", Kankuro said with a slight look of pride in his eyes. "Actually I had a feeling ever since Zetsu was killed by the new territory leader Kyo three years ago she's been planning something. It was the first time one of the original four leaders fell to someone outside their own ranks and it showed that they were not invincible. Unfortunately the new order was just as barbaric as the old one and a real chance for change was lost."

"So now she's off to go right the wrongs and free the world", Naruto snorted.

"No right now she's trying to take on an army with two other people just as foolish as she is."

"And we have to go after her?"

"You want a blind old man to go alone?"

"I thought you didn't need my help?"

"I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. I need someone to watch my back."

"You know I won't fight if things get rough."

"Never said you had to. All you have to do is look pretty, watch the carriage and wait for me to grab Amaya and bring her back here. I promise, it won't take two days off the trip and we'll be back in plenty of time to see your family." Kankuro saw him mulling it over and decided to play dirty. "If not for me, then do it for Garaa."

Naruto shot Kankuro a nasty look before sighing and opening the door, "age before beauty", he said giving a mock bow. Kankuro smirked and walked out into the noonday sun.

**Kankuro and Naruto go on their rescue mission to River Country. Will they save Amaya in time? And Naruto's dark secret is revealed next chapter. Read and review and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Regrets and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Old Man Logan**

This story is based on a Wolverine story arc called Old Man Logan. A look at a world thirty years into the future where the villains have won, how has the world changed? How has Naruto changed? What dark secret does Naruto hold that haunts him to this very day?

**Old Man Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Regrets and Revelations**

In its heyday the capital city of River Country was one of the most breath taking sights on the entire continent. The city walls were made from white granite that glowed in the noon sun. The city center was crossed by two of the largest rivers in the country ferrying goods and people to and fro the wealthy trading center. The city was a hub from the inland to the coastal water trade routes and the wealth brought into the city made its grandness and beauty rivaled only by the Fire Country capital itself. Its prominence was so great that the feudal lords actually requested that the capital would host the chunin exams, the first time ever a neutral site that was not a hidden village would do so. In preparation, the city built a grand arena, twice the size as the one in Konoha, a crown jewel to outshine all others.

Sadly, the fall of the Hidden Villages led to not only the end of the shinobi world, but the world in general. The decadence and grandeur of the old system made way for the famine, poverty and death of the new. The stadium was left to crumble, to be merely a shadow of a proud moment in time. That is until Kyo rose to power.

Kyo sat on a throne that at one point would have been used by a Kage to survey the exams. He was here to survey the crowd of thousands who packed the seats of the stadium cheering and demanding entertainment. Today's entertainment, a public execution of a couple of would be assassins. Kyo enjoyed these little spectacles because they helped to satisfy a restless population's need for a little bloodletting. Secondly, they made an example for those who thought to challenge his rule that such actions would not be tolerated and the punishment would indeed be sever. Kyo rose and stretched out his hand to silence the crowd. Many things were needed to control a nation and a little showmanship was one of them.

"People of the Kingdom of Kyo, I would like to introduce you to Sari and Satetsu, ninja from the village hidden in the wind, he said pointing to the center of the arena.

On the arena floor stood two large posts where the prisoners were lashed too. Normally chakra absorbing rope would be used to prevent enemy ninja from using ninjutsu but such an item was expensive and hard to find these days, and Kyo felt breaking every bone in their hands and fingers was just as effective. Satetsu was nearly unconscious from blood loss, his broken femur having sliced through his thigh with the hastily wrapped wound steadily dripping blood on the arena floor. Although nearly sixty, he was still one of the toughest sand ninjas the village ever produced with a lesser man having long since died of his wounds. Sari stood next to her accomplice head raised defiantly towards the crowd and their master of ceremonies. The only thing preventing her from rushing the dictator being the large shackle chained to her neck that kept her like Satetsu linked to the post.

"You remember the village hidden in the wind don't you? It fell, along with every other hidden village in one night and the countries were split between just four men. Our own was led by Zetsu, one of the last members of Akatsuki. He survived the war against the hidden villages and even survived the civil war between the Uchiha. But eventually, he made one big mistake…he got old. I killed Zetsu and I claimed his lands as my own and you two decide that you are going to take me out", Kyo shouted pointing at his prisoners.

"What have you done with Amaya you son of a bitch", Sari screamed struggling against the chain.

"Oh yes, the other sand bitch, she will be dealt with eventually. Just take comfort in the fact that compared to what I'm going to do to her, you two got off easy", Kyo said snapping his fingers.

At his command two large doors to the arena floor opened releasing four large bears. They roared and charged forward towards the first meal they had seen in days driven by the smell of blood and fear. Satetsu was torn to pieces as two bears played tug of war with his leg and torso. Sari's head was enveloped in the jaws of one, her head exploding from the pressure of the bite. The crowd roared their approval as Kyo exited the grandstand and headed outside flanked by his guards. Once outside, he was greeted by the gathered crowd that shouted their praise and worship upon the self appointed ruler.

"They still love you sir", one guard said stepping between Kyo and the crowd.

"Of course they do. What choice do they have", Kyo said waving back to the people.

Kyo and his entourage began the walk to his palace where the last prisoner was being held. Little did he know that he was under the watchful eye of one ninja and his partner.

"Do you see him", Kankuro asked shifting uncomfortably on the roof him and Naruto were on.

"Yes", Naruto replied still following Kyo with the telescope Kankuro had given him. "He just left the arena and is now headed back to the palace."

"You're sure that Amaya was not down there", Kankuro asked hesitantly.

"I didn't see anyone who looked like her. The girl looked to be a little younger than us, did you know them", Naruto asked closing the telescope.

"Yeah, Sari was Matsuri's best friend growing up. She took it on herself to teach her as much as she knew during Amaya's training. She was her aunt in every way except blood. Satetsu was one of our best jonins but I had lost track of him after the war. Come on, give me my telescope back and let's move."

"What does a blind guy need with a telescope anyway?"

Kankuro ignored his friend and jumped off the roof landed next to the carriage. Naruto rarely saw Kankuro this serious and simply jumped down and climbed into the carriage. They made their way to the palace, hiding their getaway vehicle in an alley just below the outer wall. Being ninja made the infiltration simple since all the guards were nothing more than foot soldiers with little ability to sense chakra or genjutsu. Kankuro placed an invisibility technique on themselves as they scaled the walls using chakra to scale up to the large windows located on the top floors of the palace.

Slowly they crept inside as Kankuro dispelled the genjutsu in order to conserve chakra. The "palace" was once the finest hotel in the city. It had since been turned into a fortress with many of the lower levels reinforced with defensive fortifications, barracks and an armory. The penthouse however, remained the picture of luxury for its owner. They had entered two floors below the penthouse and were planning on kidnapping Kyo and interrogate him to find Amaya's whereabouts. But the duo felt the familiar tingle of chakra enter their senses. It was faint, but it was close by and strong enough to only belong to a ninja. They moved through the rooms and came across and area that appeared to have been converted into a brig.

Amaya sat in her cell glaring at her guards. Her hands were locked in special steel gauntlets designed to prevent her from making hand signs for ninjutsu. The metal was also designed to absorb chakra leaving her with just enough to stay awake. The guards were told to leave her unspoiled since Kyo wanted the privilege first. Being a ninja, he intended to have her power for his own by forcing her to give him an army of loyal sons and daughters, each one able to use chakra, an army of ninja's.

"Don't look so mean sand bitch", one guard sneered. "Maybe if you're a good girl, Kyo will make you one of his concubines."

"Yeah, you could have ended up like those two fossils you brought with you", another interjected.

Amaya was about to try smashing the gauntlets against the bars again when she sensed a familiar chakra signature close by. She stood up and walked over to the bars gaining the attention of the guards.

"Why follow that lunatic, why don't you do what's **right**", Amaya yelled banging the gauntlets against the bar three times. "If you keep following him there'll be no **one left**", she yelled banging the gauntlet against the bars one more time.

Kankuro smiled as he wiped blood across one of his seals releasing crow. "Three guards on the right, one on the left."

"Pretty smart girl", Naruto said leaning against the wall, "well, good luck."

"You really are sticking to this pacifist shit aren't you?"

"I said I wasn't fighting, you knew that coming here."

"Seriously man, what happened to you?"

"Now isn't story time, you're niece is waiting." Kankuro didn't argue as he sent crow around the corner.

The guards ignored Amaya's speech laughing to themselves until they heard a strange clattering noise. "What's that noise", one guard asked turning around to see a cloaked figure hovering in the air.

"That would be Uncle Kankuro", Amaya said dropping to the floor.

He didn't even have a chance to warn the others as a bladed arm embedded in his skull. The other three drew their swords with one breaking for the door to get reinforcements. A chakra string laced around his leg tripping him as a hail of kunai pinned his body to the floor. One guard opened the cell door as the other blocked kunai and the bladed arms of crow. The guard pulled Amaya to her feet and placed her as a shield in front of him bringing the sword to her neck. The other guard moved beside the hostage with his sword in a defensive position.

"Give yourselves up or the sand bitch dies", the guard holding Amaya demanded. Crow continued to hover and then fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. "Go check it out", the guard holding Ayama ordered. Reluctantly the other guard moved forward and poked at the puppet with his sword.

The guard holding Amaya shifted forward to get a better look lowering his sword just slightly. It was just enough room for Amaya who bent her head forward slightly before slamming it back into her captures nose. Reeling backwards he released Amaya who quickly turned pushing his sword away and raising both her hands up and crashing the steel gauntlets on either side of his head. A sickening crunch was followed by the sound of a dropping body. The other guard who had turned to his partner was skewered by three of crow's arms that leaped up as soon as the distraction presented itself.

Kankuro quickly rushed to Amaya's side as she searched one of the guards. "One of these guys has the keys to these gauntlets", Amaya yelled still searching.

"I'm blind kid not deaf", Kankuro said searching a body. He found a key attached to the guards jacket and walked over to Amaya. "Mind telling me what they hell you were thinking", he asked unlocking the steel. Amaya didn't answer merely flexing her wrists. "They killed Sari, you know", Kankuro said wiping the blood from his hands. Amaya still said nothing as she walked over to a table that had her weapons. She pocketed a few kunai and picked up a rope whip, a weapon much like her mothers. "Dammit Amaya answer me", Kankuro yelled.

Before she could the doors burst open in stepped Kyo and his bodyguard detail. "What the hell is going on in here", Kyo screamed stepping into the room. The rope whip flew out wrapping tightly around Kyo's neck.

"You were just making your first big mistake", Amaya said sending chakra into her arms and pulling as hard as she could. The rope spun and shredded the flesh acting much like a buzz saw separating Kyo's head spinning it from his body in a spray of blood and gore. The wave of blood hit Kankuro in the face causing him to raise his hand to wipe the viscera from his glasses. "Was that as messy as it sounded", he asked amused.

"Worst", Amaya said launching a kunai straight into Kankuro's outstretched hand. Kankuro reeled losing control of crow that fell to the ground as Amaya kicked him hard in the gut sending him crashing to the floor. Picking up two swords she sent one through crow's body pinning the puppet down. The other she twitched in her hand as she walked towards Kankuro.

"Kyo is dead", Amaya shouted to the stunned guards. "I am claiming his lands as my own." The guards looked at one another and back at Amaya. One by one they slowing bowed on one knee to the one who killed Kyo.

"What the hell are you doing Ayama", Kankuro hissed trying to stand. Amaya sent a boot crashing against his face sending him back to the floor. "Weren't you listening you old fool, I killed Kyo, just like he killed Zetsu. Everything that was his is now mine."

"But I thought you came here to save people", Kankuro panted, "why did Sari and Satetsu follow you here?"

"Because they were just as blind as you are uncle", Amaya said somewhat amused. "They believed what they wanted to believe, just like you. I learned a long time ago that power is everything in this world. You gave me the power I needed to killed Kyo and now you'll help me one last time", Amaya said grasping the sword tight. Kankuro managed to get to his knees as Amaya raised the sword over her head. "Even though I killed Kyo, I'll show my men what their new leader is made of. If I can kill the last of my family in cold blood, what would they think I could do to them", Amaya sneered.

Naruto had been listening and knew Kankuro was too shocked to fight back. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "Damn you Kankuro", Naruto said gathering chakra into his palm, "for making me do this."

"**RASENGAN", **Naruto yelled slamming his hand into the wall he was behind. The wall exploded sending Amaya and the guards crashing into the walls with Kankuro slumping forward from the blast. Naruto rushed in grabbing Kankuro and running towards the window they had come in. Naruto jumped out over the edge holding Kankuro with one hand and sliding down the wall holding on with chakra with the other. Once on the ground, Naruto threw Kankuro into the carriage and tried to form chakra strings to control the horse puppet. "I'll do it", Kankuro said grabbing Naruto's arm.

Back in the palace, Amaya stood and steadied herself. Quickly looking around, she followed a trail of blood to the window were she saw Kankuro and a stranger in his puppet carriage. The guards came up behind her and also spotted the pair. "What are you waiting for", Amaya shouted, "Bring them back here!" Not wishing to disobey their new ruler, the guards headed for the barracks to get reinforcements and horses.

Naruto and Kankuro were just outside the walls of the city as the guards had caught up. Naruto was keeping a watch for pursuers with the telescope when he saw the dust cloud kick up with fifty men on horseback gaining quickly. "We've got company", Naruto shouted still keeping watch on the riders.

Kankuro twitched his fingers, causing the chakra strings to open the compartments on the back of the carriage. Another twitch and a round of small purple balls launched out the back. The balls erupt into series of purple clouds that spread across the path. The first wave of men and horse pass through the clouds and continue charging forward.

"That smokescreen didn't fool them", Naruto says still watching through the telescope.

"Smokescreen", Kankuro asks amused. Naruto continue watching to see horse and rider suddenly crashing to the ground. The crumpling bodies skidding harshly across the dirt path, those behind them swerving around the fallen riders.

"Poison, why am I not surprised", Naruto said shaking his head. "That didn't stop all of them", Naruto says glancing over his shoulder.

"I have a few tricks still left up my sleeve", Kankuro said moving more chakra strings. A wave of kunai erupted from the open compartments embedding into the road.

"A little too soon", Naruto observes.

"Wait for it", Kankuro instructs.

Naruto turns to watch as the riders pass over the kunai and sees the explosive tags at the last minute. The explosion sends a plume of flame into the air covering the area with smoke. This time there are no pursuers as the two ride off into the setting sun.

**Later that night**

After making sure they were no longer being pursued the pair set up camp inside a cave. The cave was fairly large and easily defended against attacks as it sat on the slope of a hill overlooking the valley. Naruto started a fire while Kankuro began spreading chakra strings around the perimeter as a first warning system. Naruto also managed to catch some fish and the two ate in silence trying to place the events of the day into perspective.

Kankuro had just been betrayed by a woman he considered a daughter. Naruto decided to give him some space until he felt like talking about it, although he didn't really think he would. The silence continued with both simply taking turns to poke the fire. They both decided to turn in, but neither really would be getting much sleep. Naruto stared up at the cave ceiling watching the firelight dance across the rocks, until a voice broke the heavy quiet.

"I remember when I gave her Matsuri's rope whip", Kankuro said still lying down. "She was twelve at the time and I remember her holding it and crying. She hugged me and told me she would make both of them proud. She said she would be a hero just like them." Naruto remained silent as there really wasn't much for him to say. What could he say after all?

Oblivious to Naruto's silence, Kankuro continued his ramblings. "She was right you know. I did give her the power and the skills to become a vicious killer. I turned her into what she is."

"No", Naruto said sitting up, "it was her choice to abandon her promise to you and her parents. It was her choice to fight for power instead for others."

"But I pushed her onto the path of the hero; I could have refused to train her", Kankuro said getting up.

"She seemed determined, I'm sure she would have tried something rash that would have gotten her killed."

"As far as I'm concerned my niece is dead. All that's left is Amaya, ruler of River Country. I failed her and I failed Garaa and Matsuri." Silence again treated the two as kankuro sat quietly letting the anger and frustration work itself through. "Did you ever have any regrets", Kankuro asked to no one in particular.

Naruto rose and walked over to his friend sitting down by the fire. "Only one, the biggest one of my life", Naruto said poking the fire.

"Does this have to do with what happened to you? Why you took that vow?"

"Do you really want to know", Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the flames.

"Yes." Naruto sighed and patted the ground next to him. "Well, sit down then, this could take some time." Kankuro sat down waited for Naruto to gather his thoughts.

"It happened the night the hidden villages fell."

**Flashback begin**

The war against Madara Uchiha and Akatsuki had come to a stalemate. The hidden villages had each gone to prepare themselves for war and everyone was on high alert. Two Konoha ninja were currently on patrol around the walls looking for anyone attempting to infiltrate the village. One dressed in a red battle shirt and black shorts, brush a few strands of pink hair from her eyes as she leaped across the wall. Next to her was a blond haired genin dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit, who as usual was complaining about the lack of action.

"I swear Sakura", Naruto whined, "why can't we just head out already. If I had to stare at these walls for one more day I'm going to go crazy." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she tried to calm herself and pay attention to mission at hand.

"I swear if you don't stop complaining, I'm going to go crazy", she said waving a fist in the air.

"I'm sorry Sakura", Naruto said waving his hands defensively in front of him, "it's just that I get restless you know?"

"I understand Naruto", Sakura sighed, "still you need to be patient. There no sense in rushing out there just to get yourself…"

**BOOM**

Before she could finish her lecture a huge explosion went off right in their faces. Both were flow back over the edge of the wall and sent crashing down to the buildings below. Naruto and Sakura came crashing through the awning of a restaurant with Naruto crashing through a table. Sakura was not as fortunate and landed hard on the ground with a sickening thud. Naruto slowly got up pulling a shard of wood from his arm releasing a spout of blood. He could feel he had several broken bones and was having trouble breathing. He focused some demonic chakra into his body and felt the injuries quickly repairing themselves. Ever since he had absorbed the fox's chakra completely, his ability to heal could be greatly sped up simply by focusing the chakra to his body.

Naruto quickly began to search for Sakura and saw her lying on the ground. "Sakura", he called out to her. He quickly made his way to her side and froze. Her eyes were open but there was no life visible. A pool of blood was gathered around her head and was still spreading. He sank to his knees reaching out to close her eyes not even aware that he was crying. "Sakura", he choked out closing her eyes.

"Ku ku ku", a rasp chuckling came. Naruto turn and jumped into a defensive stance forming a clone to gathering chakra in his hand. A shadow rose from the ground and formed a cloaked figure. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he already knew who his attacker was.

"Kabuto", Naruto hissed. The man known as Kabuto was a former shell of his old self. After implanting Orochimaru's cells within his body, he had become a near clone of his former master. His skin now resembled scales and was the same pale white color. His eyes were now serpentine and yellow with the only real difference between himself and the snake sannin being his trademark glasses that he shifted back into place before speaking.

"My dear Naruto, have I caught you at a bad time", he said shaking his head.

"You killed Sakura, I am done playing these games. You will die today", Naruto said charging forward, rasengan in hand. Kabuto shot a snake from his sleeve that caught naruto's hand and forced it down causing the explosion to backfire on Naruto. Naruto was thrown back only to disappear in a puff of smoke. "A clone", Kabuto thought, "but then where is the real one?"

Kabuto just barely dodged a second rasengan that appeared from his left slicing through the wall of a building. Kabuto looked up to see Naruto but he now had yellow pupils with a horizontal slit.

"Is that the infamous sage mode I've heard so much about", Kabuto asked amused.

Naruto didn't respond, instead calling two clones to begin creating a rasenshuriken. Kabuto began making hand seals slamming his hands on the ground. "**Edo Tensei**", Kabuto cried out causing nine coffins to rise into view. Not wanting to allow the coffins to rise Naruto threw his attack watching it spin and shriek towards the row of coffins. The attack looked dead on until a snake summon puffed into existence and took the brunt of the attack sparing the coffins. The lids fell forward revealing Naruto's new opponents, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, kakuzu, Haku and Zabuza. The last two caused Naruto to gasp as he was not sure how Kabuto even knew about them. "Probably Sasuke telling them about our old missions", thought Naruto.

Kabuto launched nine specially tagged kunai into the base of the zombie skulls bringing them under his control. "These models are not as talkative as Lord Orochimaru's, but they are still quite effective. Attack", Kabuto ordered his small army.

The undead ninja rushed forward in an attempt to surround Naruto. Naruto dodged a swipe from Zabuza's sword and delivered a vicious uppercut to his chin causing him to crash back into Deidara and Kakuzu. Sasori opened fire with his hand flamethrowers engulfing the area in flames. Naruto dodge the attack and pelted the ground with explosive tag wrapped kunai, the explosions forcing Sasori to the air. Once airborne, Sasori attempted to spear Naruto with his stomach cable. Naruto side stepped the spear, grabbed the cable and quickly yanked Sasori towards him. Pulling a kunai wrapped with an explosive tag he slammed the kunai into Sasori's chest and quickly kicked the body away before it exploded in a shower of wood and oil.

Naruto turned only to be struck by Zabuza foot sending him tumbling forward. He rose and just managed to dodge Kakuzu's black tendrils that whipped forward trying to envelope him. Zabuza again charged forward slicing his massive sword downward. Naruto grabbed a hold of Zabuza's wrists and head butting Zabuza causing him to lose his grip on the giant blade. Taking advantage, Naruto grabbed the massive sword and swung wildly upward nearly cutting the zombie mist nin in two. Naruto could see Hidan away from the fight trying to complete the hand signs for his ritual. Grabbing Zabuza's sword with two hands, he hurled it like a javelin towards the disciple of Jashin catching him below the neck and separating his head and body.

Kakuzu again attempted to ensnare Naruto with his tendrils which Naruto dodged while also dodging the exploding spiders Deidara began to rain down upon him. Creating more clones Naruto threw some smoke bombs in order to regroup using the clones for cover. The clones began to simply detonate explosive notes in their hands corralling Deidara closer to Kakuzu who was still maintaining his long distance form. A high pitch whine was heard and from the smoke, a rasenshuriken erupted. Both Deidara and Kakuzu tried to dodge, but several clones disguised as debris dropped their henge and latched onto the reanimated Akatsuki holding them in place. The attack collided with its intended targets shredding the bodies as they were engulfed in white light.

Naruto wanted desperately for a moment of rest, but knew he would not get it. A cage of ice mirrors formed around him as he drew two kunai to deflect the senbon needles he knew would be coming. Sure enough he saw Haku appear in the mirrors and began to rain senbon needles down on him. Naruto blocked and dodged but knew what had to be done. With sage mode expired, Naruto tapped into the demonic chakra reserves. His body began to glow with the markings of the sage of the six paths as the power began to flow into him. Haku went to fire another round of needles when Naruto disappeared from his sight. Naruto quickly reappeared in front of him plunging a kunai straight into his chest. The mirrors melted away as Naruto gently laid his body on the ground.

The remaining four jumped down to meet Naruto who slowly rose back up. Nagato and Konan stood to his right, while Itachi and Kabuto waited to his left. Konan was the first to make a move throwing several paper shurikens that multiplied into hundreds of projectiles. Naruto simply blocked the attack with a wave of pure chakra before disappearing from sight. The four looked around for a target seeing nothing. Naruto had taken the time to catch his breath and couldn't help but wonder where his back up was. He had destroyed a quite a few buildings in the district, this thankfully being the business district and not the residential, but still someone should have notice. Where were the ANBU and the other jonin's?

"Kabuto might have used that sleep jutsu he cast at the chunin exams", Naruto reasoned. "With Orochimaru's power he might have been able to increase its power. I may be on my own."

Naruto peeked around the corner of the building to see Kabuto and Itachi move off to the side streets with Konan and Nagato moving to the roofs. Naruto created two clones who helped make two rasengan's and each grabbing an arm, threw him into the air and plummeting back towards his targets. Nagato, sensing the attack pushed Konan out of the way receiving the brunt of the attack that sent him crashing through the roof and into the street, a large burning hole formed in his chest. Konan recovered and resumed the attack slicing at Naruto with two blades of paper coming from her forearms. Naruto dodged the paper blades catching one of Konan arms and twisting it behind her back. Using his free arm he wrapped it around Konan's neck and in a quick motion twisted it nearly snapping it completely around. By now Itachi and Kabuto had arrived with Itachi landing a hard kick to Naruto's back. Naruto was sent flying into the rubble with Itachi following close behind.

Naruto rose to his feet, his eyes rising to meet the mangekyō Sharingan of Itachi. Naruto's world swirled and he was soon in the black and red world of Tsukuyomi. Rather than tied, Naruto found himself standing in the open when a blur passed by delivering a crushing punch to his face. He reeled only for a second blur to rush by delivering a swift kick to his ribs, the sound of breaking bone accompanying his gasps. The blur that was Itachi continued the assualt, moving faster than humanly possible, intent on beating Naruto to death only to repeat the process.

Naruto knowing he needed to break the genjutsu forces a massive amount of chakra through his system. The large burst of demonic chakra is able to break Itachi's hold who is taken aback by Nartuo's ability to break his technique. Itachi began to make hand signs but Naruto is still in his demonic chakra cloak and is able to quickly form a chakra claw shoving it through Itachi's chest. Watching him remove the chakra claw from the once again dead Itachi, Kabuto again begin to chuckle.

"Ku, ku, ku Naruto you are quite a humorous prey. But the time for games is over. I will kill you and then this village will burn, along with all those you hold dear."

A series of white snakes erupted from Kabuto's sleeves launching themselves at Naruto's throat. Naruto dodged the attack and formed a chakra claw stabbing it into Kabuto's chest. Kabuto smiled before melting into mud. A snake grabbed Naruto around the waist and threw him through a building. Kabuto approached the hole in the wall only to be thrown back by an explosion as Naruto smashed through the war with a rasengan swirling in his hand. Naruto continued forward just missing Kabuto's head destroying a stone pillar.

"You'll have to do better than that Naruto, especially if I'm going to take the kid gloves off", Kabuto said removing Kusanagi from his cloak. Kabuto charged using a combination of sword strokes and his hidden snake hand to keep Naruto on his toes. Every time Naruto tried to strike Kabuto, he would slither away or replace himself with a mud clone. Growing frustrated, Naruto knew he needed to end this soon because despite that his chakra reserves were now enormous, he had just got done fighting nine powerful opponents and he was starting to tire. Kabuto pressed his attack catching him in the chest with a swift kick slamming him into a wall. Naruto tried to retreat to the roof, when he felt the tug on his legs. He looked down to see snakes wrapped around his legs holding him in place. Naruto looked up just in time to see Kabuto thrusting forward with his sword. Naruto was able to shift his body just enough to take the hit to his lung instead of his heart.

Kabuto smirked pulling the sword out to land a finishing blow. He was stopped when Naruto's arm shot out and his hand clamped down on Kabuto's arm. Kabuto tried to break free but Naruto's grip was too strong.

"Falling for the same trick twice Kabuto, not very smart", Naruto weezed. He raised his other hand and Kabuto saw the chakra begin to gather without the help of a clone. He struggled harder but it was no use as Naruto had his arm held tight unable to move in any direction. The jutsu completed as Naruto aimed it squarely for Kabuto's chest. "**Rasengan**", came the familiar cry as Kabuto was struck and sent flying back into a pile of debris. Naruto collapsed to his knees still gasping for air. He pulled the sword from his chest covering the wound with his hand to stop the bleeding. He was about to head to the hospital when he heard a groan from when Kabuto had landed. Pulling a Kunai, he slowly limped to where Kabuto was lying. His stomach was torn open and bleeding, the large spiral wound a tell tale sign of the rasengan. He opened his eyes and stared up at Naruto through cracked glasses and smirked. Naruto raised the kunai in his hand and drove it straight into Kabuto's heart. Kabuto eyes went wide and he stared back at Naruto before trying to speak.

"Why…Naruto…we…we're your…friends", came a familiar voice that was not Kabuto's.

Naruto looked down at Kabuto and the shimmering of a lifting genjutsu rolled over Naruto's eyes. Looking back down, he saw a head of pink hair and the now glassy eyes of Sakura staring back at him. Sakura was in his arms, her stomach shredded by a rasengan and a kunai in her heart, his kunai.

"Sakura", Naruto whispered in disbelief. Trembling he lifted her body to his cradling it and rocking back and forth weeping. He was woken from his stupor by the sound of cruel chuckling. He looked up and saw Madara Uchiha's spinning mangekyō Sharingan.

"Sasuke is quite correct, you are a fool Little Naruto. And people say the Uchiha are arrogant. To think you could kill that many S class nins all by yourself", Madara scoff.

Naruto looked around him for the first time since the illusion was lifted and his breath left his body. The pieces of Sasori's wood body were in fact pieces of red body armor not doubt belonging to Choji. Where Zabuza was laying in a heap was Neji's body cut cleanly in two. Hidan headless body was replaced by a young woman's dressed in purple, next to it a bloody pile of blond hair. The shredded bodies of Shikamaru and Shino now lay were Kakuzu and Deidara once were. Looking to his left he saw Tenten laying pile of senbon needles with a kunai in her chest. Kiba and Akamaru lay propped against a wall in a pool of blood both with what looked like rasengan burns in their sides. He looked to Konan to still see a woman with blue hair lying on her stomach, but with her neck twisted around, he could see she had white eyes. The black cloak of Itachi made way to green spandex torn open at the chest with a hole all the way to the back.

"If they had been real you would have been overwhelmed and killed, but your friends, those who would hold back and try to not harm you. They would not far so well", Madara cackled in his Tobi voice. Rising Madara began to swirl from existence. "Goodbye Little Naruto, I must go to take care of other little nuisances. My partner will handle the rest, bye bye", he said waving.

Naruto looked at the carnage around him and back at his blood soaked hands, before getting up and walking out of Konoha.

**Flashback end**

"He tricked you into killing your friends", Kankuro asked shocked.

"I can't explain it. I've never been in a genjutsu like it. They didn't move like them or even smell like them. I had no way to know."

"What did you do after?"

"I walked."

"You walked? Where? Why?"

"I didn't really have a destination, and I didn't know what I was doing. I just kept walking until I came to this canyon by the village. Its deep, Pervy sage used it to get me to call on the foxes chakra to summon the toads."

"How did he do that?"

"He pushed me into it so I either summoned a toad or died."

"That's crazy!"

"It worked", Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Anyway, what did you do when you got there", Kankuro asked shaking his head.

"I tried to kill myself", Naruto said again nonchalantly.

Kankuro sat in disbelief, never once believing that Naruto could be pushed to such a level of despair. "Obviously it didn't work", Kankuro said unsure of what he could say.

"Yes and no. I didn't die physically thanks to the fox, but the man I was died that day. That was the day I vowed never to raise my fists in anger. It was the day I swore to never wear my forehead protector ever again. As far as I'm concerned the man that jumped into that canyon deserved to die. You can call me a fool, but I will never break the promise I made that day."

"I'd be a greater fool for saying so", kankuro said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. And just like that the dam broke and Naruto had succumbed to a wave of silent tears.

**The secret is reveal, but the mission is still ongoing. What is Kankuro delivering to Wave Country and will Naruto arrive home in time. Join us next time. Read and Review people.**


	4. Shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Old Man Logan**

This story is based on a Wolverine story arc called Old Man Logan. A look at a world thirty years into the future where the villains have won, how has the world changed? How has Naruto changed? What dark secret does Naruto hold that haunts him to this very day?

**Old Man Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Shadows of the Past**

The rest of the trip to wave was done in relative silence with Naruto needing his space and Kankuro more than willing to allow him that. They arrived just outside the bridge that led to Wave Country with Kankuro resealing the carriage back into his storage tattoos.

"From here we'll walk to be more incognito", kankuro said pulling his hood over his head. Naruto silently nodded taking a look at the bridge before them. He remembered when he had first been here and when the bridge was first built. He had been back a few times after his first mission, the first time he was speechless, seeing the sign that read **The Great Naruto Bridge**, and feeling so overwhelmed. That sign had long since been torn down, in its place a simple sign that read, **Now Entering the Province of Wave. **Scrawled underneath was a bit of graffiti reading, **abandon hope all who enter here.**

The two made their way through the town which seemed to have regressed back to the state it was under Gato. The end of the trade routes had once again brought the country into poverty. The only business' that seemed to strive were the bars and the brothels. Naruto's anger began to rise as he saw the children not old enough to work the brothels running drinks in the bars. Kankuro noticed, placing an arm on Naruto's to calm his friend.

"Remember, incognito", Kankuro whispered.

Naruto nodded slightly as they continued their way through the barren and dirty streets. They came to a stop across from a small building hidden away on a side street.

"Is this where you're meeting the contact", Naruto asked eyeing the bar.

"Yes, he should already be here waiting for us", Kankuro said leaning up against a pole. "I want to thank you Naruto, you have no idea just how important the cargo I'm carrying really is."

"I'm doing this so I can get the money my family needs to live", Naruto said crossing his arms, "whatever it is your smuggling is no concern of mine."

"We'll see", Kankuro said smirking, "just look tough and let me do the talking. And make sure the money is all there."

"Why? Don't trust this guy", Naruto asked following Kankuro in.

"No. I just don't trust anyone", Kankuro called over his shoulder.

They stepped into a poorly lit room that revealed a small bar with a few scattered tables. A lone bartender was wiping down the counter with a couple of patrons nursing drinks or pasted out at their tables.

"Hey Shigeo where are you? I can smell that awful cologne from here", Kankuro yelled into the bar.

"What happen to incognito", Naruto grumbled to himself.

At the sound of Kankuro's prompting a man seated at a back table rose to get a better look at the two men. Naruto could see he was a few years younger than themselves, slightly heavyset and was wearing a fine suit. Naruto couldn't make much of this stranger, but judging from his girth and suit he was not a local.

The man known as Shigeo met Kankuro halfway and embraced him in a friendly hug. "Kankuro my friend, we were worried you might be dead. We heard about your troubles in River Country and lost touch with you", Shigeo said retaking his seat.

"Yeah we hit a little snag in river, but don't worry, the cargo is intact", Kankuro said patting his storage tattoo.

"The others will be glad to hear it", Shigeo said wiping his brow.

"Others", Naruto asked quietly.

"Who is he", Shigeo asked nervously having just noticed Naruto's presence.

"He is a dear friend and my escort for this mission", Kankuro said motioning to Naruto.

Shigeo nodded in understanding and reached under the table to reveal a large briefcase. He set it down with a heavy thud, undoing the latches and turning it towards Kankuro and Naruto revealing it to be full of gold bars.

"As agreed, one million in gold bullion for your delivery", Shigeo said tapping the case.

"May I", Kankuro asked extending his hand.

"Of course", replied Shigeo taking a gold brick out and handing it to Kankuro. Kankuro tested the weight, smelled, even bit it before handing it to Naruto who also gave it a once over.

"Seems good to me", Naruto said handing the bar back to Kankuro, who in turn handed it back to Shigeo.

"Never had a doubt in my mind", Kankuro said smirking. "Is it all in this case?"

"No, I have a second case here as well. A million in gold is rather bulky, but if you don't mind, the package please", Shigeo said closing the case.

"Yes of course", Kankuro said biting his thumb and smearing some blood across his sealing tattoo. A puff of smoke revealed a small scroll, which Kankuro handed to Shigeo.

"That's it", Naruto asked in disbelief. "That little scroll is worth two cases of gold?"

"This is much more than a scroll", Shigeo replied carefully scanning the parchment. "This is the seed to a revolution."

"The seed to a revolution", Naruto questioned.

"What that scroll is", Kankuro began turning to Naruto, "is the key to the northern countries."

"I don't understand."

"You know that after the Uchiha Civil War, the northern countries were burned to the ground and a barrier seal was used to separate the northern countries from the rest of the world", Kankuro explained.

"Yes, the seal trapped those inside to be burned away and the barrier has remained ever since. No one can enter or exit, it's like they don't exist", Naruto reasoned still not seeing where Kankuro was going with this.

"Well about three years ago a group of seal masters tried to find a way to break the barrier. They were working for Konoha and the Hokage as a way to expand his empire. Very mysteriously", Kankuro said grinning, "they were all killed and all information regarding the project was destroyed or stolen. The stolen information was given to a few independent seal masters and the end result is here before you", Kankuro said gesturing to the scroll.

"That scroll has a seal that will allow those with it tattooed on their person to freely pass through the barrier. It will allow people a safe haven to free lands", Kankuro said leaning back in his chair.

"And how do you know it will work", Naruto asked skeptical.

Kankuro rolled up his other sleeve to reveal the seal tattoo on his forearm. "I tested it not two months ago myself. I entered just where the old Suna and Iwa border once was. The land is beginning to heal and is able to sustain life again. Shigeo and his group are resistance fighters against Konoha and the Hokage. They will help distribute the seal and begin smuggling people up north."

"All thanks to you my friend", Shigeo said rolling the scroll back up. "If what you say is true, then we can begin the first groups within the next three weeks. Soon we'll have our freedom and a safe haven to live in. Who knows, one day we might grow strong enough to strike back and reclaim the entire continent", Shigeo said smiling broadly.

"It was my pleasure", Kankuro said waving his hand, "that and the money you're paying me."

"And worth every brick", Shigeo said chuckling.

"I do have one favor to ask", Kankuro said becoming serious.

"Oh", Shigeo said somewhat amused.

"I would like myself, my friend here and his family, to be with the first groups you are moving north."

A small smile threatened to cross Naruto's face as he said a silent thank you to his friend. Shigeo pretended to think about it with his own smile across his face.

"It would be an honor to have you and your friends among the first", Shigeo said shaking Kankuro's hand.

"When should we be ready", kankuro asked picking up the case.

"We should be ready to move in about two weeks, meet us here", Shigeo said standing.

"Wait you knew about this seal and escaping to the northern countries the whole time and didn't tell me", Naruto asked a little annoyed.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise", Kankuro said sheepishly, "just grab the other case and we'll go home and break the good news to the misses."

Naruto went to grab the case Shigeo was holding out to him when the latches on the case unlocked and the briefcases door fell open. But rather than a shower of gold bricks, a hail of kunai flew from the trap door riddling Naruto's body with sharpened steel. Naruto cried out before flying back and slamming into the bar wall, his limp body bleeding from dozens of kunai sticking sharply from his flesh.

"Naruto", Kankuro yelled hearing the cry and smelling the blood. He reached for a kunai he had hidden in his pocket when a shape pain hit him in the stomach. His hands reach instinctively down and felt the cold handle of a kunai, Shigeo's kunai.

"You are quite amusing kankuro", Shigeo chuckled dropping the briefcase and drawing another kunai. "Did you honestly believe that the Hokage would not know of every movement within his own lands. That a cockroach like you would remain undetected after the stunt you pulled breaking into Lord Hokage's research labs?"

Kankuro felt himself being hoisted up by either arm. No doubt the backup team sent to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Shigeo you idiot", Kankuro said spitting up blood, "why did you betray the others. What about the resistence?"

"Like I said, you really are amusing", Shigeo said slapping Kankuro in the face shattering his sunglasses. "There is no resistance and there are no others. After your little smash and grab job, my team was sent to find the stolen data. Eventually we found you and those seal "masters" you tried to get to help you. You had managed to kill all of our researchers so we let your people finish the job for us. They were killed but not before revealing that you now had the only copy with you. So we laid a trap, one that no one as idealistic or greedy as you could ever pass up. To think that a rebel group could ever exist under the watchful eye of the Hokage", Shigeo scoffed.

Shigeo turned to kankuro who was glaring at him with pale angry eyes. "But now the question is, what do we do with you?"

Kankuro reared back and spit on Shigeo's face, blood and saliva splattering against his cheek and staining his expensive suit. "Allow me to let you in on a secret punk", Kankuro growled. "I'm an old, blind man who has lost every last member of his family and friends. The woman I considered a daughter betrayed me and the memories of my dead brother and sister. I have nothing left in this world, so just go ahead and try to do your worst."

"Very well", Shigeo said calmly as he threw his kunai, embedding it in kankuro's skull.

"We're returning to konoha", Shigeo said wiping his cheek. "Bring the scroll, the money and their bodies", Shigeo ordered to his team, "I'm sure the Hokage will be very please we have some new editions for his trophy room."

**Konoha Present Day**

The red glow of dusk washed over Konoha as the city gates closed and locked for the night. If you had not seen Konoha in thirty years, the sight of the gates closed might seem a little strange. Look further and you would see a city that was almost unrecognizable.

The white walls of old were now covered by steel plates to reinforce them against all manner of attack. The residences and business that filled the city were long gone. In their place were barracks, weapon forges and various laboratories and prisons. The Hokage monument was gone as was most of the mountain that held it. The slope of the mountainside eroded and carved away from a great explosion years ago. The one thing that had not changed was the Hokage tower. It's majestic form standing tall over Konoha, the faded symbol for "fire" still gracing its peak.

It was in this tower that stood the Hokage himself, in his trophy room that once served as the office for his predecessors. He stands silently, arms behind his back taking in the many spoils of war that lined the walls. A tattered green jacket with the symbol for "gamble" on its back, the color faded from age and the dried blood stains. Next to it a stuffed and mounted dogs head, a fierce growled and an eye patch across its face. Further still on the wall, a jar with a pair of pearl white eyes and a set of cracked sunglasses flanked on either side by a large black trench coat and a smaller tan one. His eyes continued to wander the room falling on various broken treasures, each one special for some reason or another. But the greatest was still without question the one he kept with him always, his hand reaching up to his left eye, his sharingan eye. He smiles as he thinks of that day when all this became his, the perfect end to a perfect plan.

**Flashback Konoha 30 years early, The Day the Villages Fell**

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes trying to remember where she was. A sharp pain rocketed through her body and for the first time she realized that she couldn't move. Despite the agony she was in she looked around to see she was buried underneath a landslide of rock. Her legs were buried under debris as well as her right arm. Her left arm was free but broken and she did not have the chakra needed to heal herself.

From where she was lying she could only see the Hokage tower and behind it the monument. The only problem was that the monument was gone. She tried to focus her eyes and saw that the carved faces that looked over the village were indeed gone a barren and smoking hole all that remained. In an instant, it all came flooding back to her. The alarm had sounded and the village had been under attack. Their forces had been pushed back by an army of Zetsu's that seemed to have no end. Kakashi and Gai had been with her fighting the invaders off as the civilians were led to the caverns within the Hokage monument. Most of the ANBU were dead and Naruto was nowhere to be found, with kakashi, Gai and herself holding the line against the Zetsu army. Then there was an explosion and her mind went blank.

The explosion had destroyed the monument and sent it crashing down on the civilians sealing them inside a rocky tomb. The avalanche had swept her and the ninja escort with her tumbling back towards the tower and buried under a thousand tons of rock.

She tried to move again, hissing at the sharp pain from her broken arm and more than likely broken leg, when a raspy chuckled was heard next to her.

"Ku ku ku, Tsunade, did I not tell you being Hokage was a fools game", the familiar voice asked.

Tsunade turned wide eyed towards the voice refusing to believe that what stood in front of her was real. The man was dead; it had been confirmed so this had to be an illusion. She tried concentrating her chakra to dispel whatever genjutsu was before her when the voice again called to her.

"It is not an illusion little Tsunade", Orochimaru said walking in front of her.

"You're dead", Tsunade defiantly.

"I was dead my dear Tsunade", Orochimaru said smirking, "but I'm doing much better now."

Orochimaru reached up and pulled at the skin of his face, stretching and ripping it off like a mask revealing Kabuto's face minus his glasses.

"When Kabuto integrated my DNA with his own, that opened the door to my resurrection. Try as the boy might, my own cells overtook his and eventually his mind and body became mine", Orochimaru explained once again donning his own face. He turned to face the village with his back to Tsunade seemingly uncaring about her presence as he mused aloud.

"I honestly can't understand why it took us so long to think of working together", Orochimaru said crossing his arms behind his back. "Our own full power combined against the so called ninja alliance. If Konoha could fall so easily the others will be helpless before us. Madara has already removed the Kyubi brat from the equation and without him Konoha is weak", Orochimaru chuckled.

"It couldn't be true, he had to be lying", Tsunade thought to herself. But Naruto was not there during the battle, no one had seen him at all. There was no way he would miss a fight like this unless…

Tsunade could feel the tears pouring down her face as Orochimaru continued to laugh. "What does it feel like to know that as of this moment you have truly failed everyone you have ever care for", Orochimaru taunted casting a fire jutsu into the village. "You have failed your brother, your love, your closest friends and all those who depended on you as Hokage. And now all that they dreamed for will burn along with this village".

In a quick motion the Sword of Kusanagi shot from Orochimaru's mouth embedding in Tsunade's chest. As darkness took her the last sound she heard was the crackle of fire and raspy laughter. Orochimaru removed the sword and his attention was caught by the painful moans of Kakashi Hatake who was trapped under the mountain of debris. Orochimaru pulled a kunai from his sleeve and slowly stalked his prey.

"To the victor goes the spoils", he chuckled to himself.

**End Flashback Konoha Present Day**

Reminiscing was cut short by a knock on the door. "Enter", Orochimaru commanded with an ANBU team carrying two bodies and his security head Shigeo, walking in.

"Lord Hokage", Shigeo said bowing.

"Ah Shigeo", Orochimaru said turning to his subordinates; "I trust the mission went well."

"We have recovered the completed seal and have killed the thief, the infamous Kankuro of the Desert", Shigeo said handing Orochimaru the scroll.

"He has been quite an elusive nuisance", Orochimaru said looking over the scroll. "Congratulations are in order."

"There is no need my lord, it was my honor and privilege to…"

Shigeo was cut off as a large snake shot from Orochimaru's sleeve and wrapped itself around Shigeo's neck. "Do let me finish Shigeo. I was saying that congratulations are in order for those who did not cause these problems in the first place", Orochimaru hissed causing the snake to tighten its grip.

"It was your foolishness that allowed the research lab to be compromised in the first place", Orochimaru screamed hoisting Shigeo into the air.

"I swear my lord…I will not fail… you again", Shigeo gurgled.

"I know." The snap of Shigeo's neck breaking, followed by a loud thud woke Naruto from his near death coma. The wounds he suffered were severe to the point that Naruto's body had shut down in order to devote all of his power to healing. The sudden bloodlust in the room had jolted Naruto awake and he shot up on reflex. The guards and ANBU members were startled and launched a hail of kunai that Naruto dodged as he tried to get his bearings. A snake shot out and wrapped itself around Naruto trapping him in a vice grip. The ANBU made to strike him when Orochimaru halted them with another wave of snakes.

"No, I will handle him personally", Orochimaru said with a gleam in his eyes, "leave us."

The ANBU filed out leaving the two alone. Naruto could only stare at the sharingan eye that Orochimaru now possessed, his anger rising in realizing that the pattern match Kakashi's.

"You wish to kill me don't you Naruto", Orochimaru said looking into his eyes; "I can see it in your cold looks. But you still won't attack me, still won't strike me down. My, my little Naruto, what did Madara do to you?"

Orochimaru drew Naruto closer and placed a hand on his head. The next minute Naruto was within his mind before a familiar set of doors.

"Ku ku ku, what interesting accommodations you have here Naruto", Orochimaru said walking up to the bars. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru before smirking, which led to chuckle, which soon became full blown laughter. Orochimaru slammed his fist against the cage causing it to reverb and shake.

"Your attempts to block me from your mind Naruto will fail. This cage will not keep me out", Orochimaru yelled angrily.

"Who said it was to keep you out?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he turned to see the glowing red eyes of the Kyubi before him.

Naruto woke to find himself back on the floor and free from Orochimaru's grip. The snake summon had disappeared and Orochimaru now lay squirming on the ground screaming. With his conscious mind being devoured by Kyubi the shell Orochimaru had been using began to deteriorate quickly, shedding skin and flesh to reveal a wiggling mass of snakes.

Naruto grabbed the seal scroll to the northern countries and the case of gold not wanting to go empty-handed. The only problem being there was nowhere to go. The only exit would be blocked by guards and crashing through the windows would sure to alert someone. The guards would have had to have heard the screams and would be barging in at any moment. Naruto's eyes scanned a wall of mounted weapons thinking that he would have to again take a life to escape his current situation when he spied a very familiar kunai hanging on the wall. The guards burst through the doors just in time to see Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow.

Naruto made a journey that would normally take a week in just under twelve hours. The three pronged kunai that made his father famous would touch ground and in a flash Naruto would appear over the kunai hilt. He would then pick it up and throw it as far as he could towards the direction of home repeating the process over and over. Using Kankuro's carriage had taken a little over a week and he had time to make up if he was going to save his family. The drain on his chakra was immense and his entire body began to burn halfway home, but he pushed on. By the end the kunai felt like a two ton weight and he was dizzy from near chakra exhaustion. One final leap brought him within sight of his house where he collapsed.

Naruto could hear a voice talking to him but couldn't make out the words. He opened his eyes to see an older man dressed in a simple robe shaking him by the shoulders. Eventually his head cleared and he could hear what the man was saying.

"Naruto, Naruto you okay", the man said still shaking him. Toshi was a friend of the family who sold vegetables he grew on his farm. He had known Naruto and his family the longest and a familiar face was a welcomed sight.

"Yeah Toshi I'm fine, you can let go now", Naruto said standing up.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was waiting for you by the house when I could have swore you just popped out of nowhere. I'm sure it's the sun messing with my eyes but I saw you collapse and I rushed over."

"Well thanks I guess, but why were you standing outside? Didn't Inabi invite you in?"

A grime expression came over Toshi's face as he tried to explain what happened. Naruto didn't wait to hear it as he dropped the case and ran to his house.

"Wait Naruto, don't go in there please", Toshi pleaded chasing after him.

Naruto kicked open the door and froze at what he saw. On the floor were three bodies swimming in a pool of blood. Inabi was in the center, a large gash on her cheek with her throat slit nearly to the bone. Haku lay next to her his arm and legs broken the bone punching through the skin with his limbs twisted awkwardly about. He had a deep cut right above his waist that from the looks of it nearly disemboweled him. Yumi lay on the other side of her mother her head and neck bent at a sickening angle, dried blood pooled around her mouth. From the marks on her cheeks he could tell she had been crying.

Naruto stood there silently for what seemed like a lifetime. Toshi had caught up but refused to go inside, both out of respect and disgust. Finally, Naruto spoke.

"What happened", he asked quietly.

"The Uchiha's came back two days ago", Toshi explained looking away.

"But I had two more weeks, they weren't suppose to come back for two more weeks."

"They said they got bored", Toshi said wiping his forehead.

Naruto walked back onto the porch and closed the door behind him sinking to his knees on the wood planks. Toshi walked over and placed a hand on Naruto shoulder.

"If you need help burying them I'm here Naruto. You all were like family to me and if you need anything just let me know."

Naruto did not answer instead staring silently down at the porch. Without warning Naruto smashed his fist clean through the wood causing Toshi to jump back startled. Toshi watched Naruto pull out a small box from the hole before standing up. 

"Toshi", Naruto said opening the box, "that case I had with me is full of gold. If I don't come back I want you to take it."

"Naruto what are you going to do", Toshi asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to see the Uchiha's", Naruto replied tying something around his head.

"Naruto you're not going to do something dumb to get yourself killed are you", Toshi asked pulling on Naruto's arm.

Naruto spun to meet Toshi, who reeled back seeing Naruto's eyes were now red with slit pupils. A forehead protector with the swirling leaf of Konoha glinting in the sun tied across his head and fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Believe it", he growled and in a flash he was gone.

**The final chapter is upon us. The Uchiha Clan vs Naruto will anyone survive? Read and review people.**

After this story I am going to begin a new series called Naruto What if?, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Feel free to vote for the idea you would like to read most.

**1-Danzo becomes Hokage after the death of the fourth**

**2-Neji kills Hinata during the chunin exams**

**3-Gai saves Naruto from Mizuki**

**4-Naruto gets the cursed mark instead of Sasuke**


	5. The End of All Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Old Man Logan**

This story is based on a Wolverine story arc called Old Man Logan. A look at a world thirty years into the future where the villains have won, how has the world changed? How has Naruto changed? What dark secret does Naruto hold that haunts him to this very day?

**Old Man Naruto**

**Chapter 5: The End of All Things**

The Mikido Tavern was one of the many bars that had sprung up in the desolate new world created from the ashes of the old. It however shared the notorious distinction of being the establishment that was the Uchiha Clan's unofficial headquarters. While the clan compound was both home to the numerous Uchiha offspring and their family's as well as a modern day castle lording over the lands, the Mikido Tavern was where many of the younger, more rowdy clan enforcers liked to stay and drink. Farther removed from the eyes of father and mother who thought such commoner behavior was below the Uchiha's.

While good for business seeing as the Uchiha's were the only family with money to spare thanks to the sweat and backs of their tenants, it was not without its drawbacks. One such problem was that whatever the Uchiha's wanted, they got. Food, drink, entertainment, women, it didn't matter. If it caught the attention of those red eyes then it was as good as theirs. The owner, Isao, had learned that lesson the hard way when his daughter had been working as a bar maid. She had just turned fourteen when a group of the head Uchiha's sons had asked if she would join them for a drink. Not wishing to cause her father trouble, she obliged them for the evening eventually agreeing to accompany them back to the compound. She returned the next morning beaten, raped and crying. One of the bastards had cut her across the face leaving a deep and nasty scar in the shape of the Uchiha Clan crest. After that night she had refused to leave her room and had remained hidden from the world ever since. And now Isao had to pour them sake with a smile on his face and the utmost of respect in his voice. But what was he to do? Refuse them at the door? Try to avenge the loss of his daughters honor? Nothing at the end of that road except two dead bodies lying in a burning tavern that would serve as their funeral pyre into the next world. No, smile and pour sake that was his lot in life.

And so it was he poured another dish each to a group of four whose very presence had cleared the other patrons out into the night. They drank and laughed at nothing in particular, musing something about a job well done. In all honesty Isao didn't want to know what they were so happy about and had kept a safe distance all night. Not too close but also not too far as to draw their ire. However, he could not stop himself from staring at the one at the end who seemed to be holding a small doll meant to be held by a little girl and not some drunk and depraved enforcer. The others caught the stares and decided to have a bit of fun at their expenses.

"Moto", one said shaking his head, "what on earth does a grown man need with a doll?"

"Yeah, it isn't natural", another piped in; "if father catches you with that thing he'll disown you."

"Besides", Fugaki said slapping the doll out of Moto's hand, "you're giving the bartender the creeps."

"Then the bartender should probably mind his own business", Moto huffed picking up the doll. "It's pretty and I like to look at it."

"Whatever", Fugaki said finishing his sake", you need to get a piece of the real thing. Like that bar maid that used to work here, now she was something to look at. Whatever happened to her anyway old man", Fugaki said tapping the counter indicating he was ready for another round.

"I don't really know what happened to her", Isao said nervously pouring the sake and trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh really", Fugaki asked taking the bottle from Isao.

"No idea, she just didn't come back. I'll get another bottle from the back", Isao said turning quickly to leave. An arm shot out and grabbed a hold of Isao's spinning him back around.

"Why so nervous grandpa", Fugaki said activation his sharingan, "you wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"Please", Isao squirmed, "I pay my rent on time and treat you guys well. I don't want any trouble."

"And you won't get any if you're telling the truth", Fugaki said tightening his grip on Isao's arm. "Now, do you know where that little whore is or not?"

"No", Isao said sweating.

"You're lying", Fugaki screamed grabbing Isao by the neck. Fugaki was about to reach for a kunai on his belt when the lights suddenly died. "What the hell is this", Fugaki yelled into the darkness. "Moto go find the fuse box", Fugaki ordered still holding Isao. There wasn't an answer or movement in the darkness. "Dammit Moto stop messing around", Fugaki said dropping Isao and pulling out a lighter. The flint sparked and the bar was cast in a pale light and Fugaki's eyes widened at the horror in front of him. Moto was pierced by a kunai just under the jaw, the steel going clean through his mouth and into his brain. His eyes were open but fluttering, blood and a stifled gurgling noise coming from his mouth. His body was off the ground and dangling like a fish on a hook. Fugaki's eyes traveled from the kunai to the hand that held it and continued to the owners face. He had blond hair, a Konoha symbol on his hitai-ate, his eyes blood red with slit irises and on either cheek a set of dark whisker marks. In his hand was the doll Moto had been playing with.

"You", Fugaki managed to choke out.

"You'll have to speak up son", Naruto growled, "I'm an old man."

Fugaki snapped from his trance and shoved the other two enforcers next to him. "What are you waiting for, kill him", Fugaki ordered. The one he shoved bent forward a thin cut appearing on his neck. He continued to fall forward and the flesh gave way as his head fell forward leaving a bloody and squirting stump. His body knocked into the one next to him who turned and fell as well revealing a kunai buried almost to the end of the hilt in his eye. Fugaki backed away, falling over a stool as Naruto threw Moto's still twitching body to the ground.

"Guess I was too fast", Naruto said admiring his handywork, "I didn't even get their names."

Fugaki was stumbling in the darkness trying to get to his feet. This was not happening. He was the man who refused to fight, the man who never went back on his word. That was what father had told them and now his brother and cousin's lay tangled and mutilated. He needed to get away, to warn the others. Fugaki's thoughts of escape turned to pain as Naruto brought a foot crashing down on Fugaki's shin, the snap of bone echoing through the tavern. Fugaki's arm instinctively shot out ot grab hold of anything to prevent him from falling which Naruto grabbed, twisted behind Fugaki's back and shoving a kunai through his wrist pinning it to his back.

Fugaki was grabbed roughly by the back of his neck and lifted off the ground his legs just touching the floorboards. He could feel a kunai being removed from his belt as he weakly struggled in vain. Suddenly, the lights came back on momentarily blinding him and halting his attacker. His eyes adjusted and he saw standing by the fuse box was a young girl with the Uchiha crest carved into her face. A look of hate and joy etched into her eyes. Naruto looked up to see the girl and her father who was slumped on the floor with his face in his hands rocking back and forth and wimpering.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private", Naruto said looking towards the exit.

"No", the girl quietly yet firmly demanded.

Naruto looked at her face and then her eyes, the entire story told in just one look. "This is not going to be pretty miss", Naruto said politely. The only response was the girl simply pulling a chair in front of Naruto and the sobbing Uchiha and folding her hands in her lap, sitting patiently as if she was waiting for a play to start. Naruto nodded in understanding and the night was filled with the sound of breaking bones and cries of suffering.

**The Uchiha Clan Compound, the next morning**

The Uchiha compound had once been a castle occupied by a feudal lord long since dead and had become more or less a tourist attraction. It now once again would serve its purpose as home to a king and his court which by now was quite numerous. In addition to Karin, Sasuke had a harem of concubines to further the Uchiha Clan and his sons and even his grandsons had taken their own wives some from Sasuke's own collection. Truth be told, only males were allowed to live with any female babies killed immediately. The idea of non-Uchiha men taking Uchiha women as wives was an insult and the idea had perished with the many newborns that were slaughtered over the years. The population of Uchiha men was almost up to one hundred with almost two hundred women to service the clan kept on the premises.

But despite the immense size of the compound, there were little too no guards on duty, one or two to watch the gate and maybe a few to guard the concubines. The truth was that no one would dare to attack the Uchiha because such an action would be suicidal. No sir, there wasn't going to be any trouble today. It was that thought that went through the guard's minds as they ate breakfast and lazily scanned the horizon. It was the thought that crossed their minds right up until a body came crashing through the compound gates.

The sound of splintering wood was followed by the harsh thud of Fugaki's body hitting the ground. For the Uchiha who thought they themselves to be invincible and Fugaki one of the strongest in the clan, to see him in such a mangled state sent a wave of panic through their numbers.

"Quick get some help", one said rushing to Fugaki's side.

"Someone get father", another yelled out.

"Search the grounds for whoever did this", someone called out into the confusion.

"FUGAKI", a shriek echoed through the courtyard. Karin rushed to her boy's side and backed away in shock. His arms were visibly twisted and broken with several of his fingers seeming to have been ripped from his hands. His knee was turned almost completely around and bent backwards in a sickening position with large cuts and gashes covering his body. The worst was a long cut that ran across his eyes and slicing the bridge of his nose.

Karin recomposed herself and began basic first aid trying to see if he was at least alive although she doubted it. Ripping open his shirt she saw a strange bundle taped to Fugaki's chest.

"Oh my g…"

**BOOM**

The bundle of explosive notes Naruto had attached to his parcel detonated in a plume of fire, blood and limbs. Fugaki's body and Karin were vaporized from the heat and fire, with those clan members closest to the explosion flying back covered in skin melting burns some having their arms or legs torn from their bodies due to the immense shockwave from the bomb. It was then that Naruto entered into the chaos his body blazing in the fires of his pure Jinchūriki form. Quickly he moved from one to another slicing their eyes followed by their throats. After today there would be no Uchiha or sharingan left to plague the earth.

The Uchiha's themselves tried desperately to fight back but their beloved eyes simply could not keep track of this new enemy. Years of praying on farmers and foot soldiers had left them arrogant and confident in their abilities. They had never before faced an enemy as fast or as powerful as the one before them and the will to fight turned into a mad dash for survival.

The chase did not last long as Naruto crossed his fingers in a familiar seal. "**Shadow clone jutsu**", Naruto called out summoning fifty clones that scattered to every part of the castle. His clones easily carved up the remaining Uchiha as Naruto began searching for his final target. He kicked open a set of heavy oak doors to reveal the concubines chambers, the women were huddled in the corner some whimpering and crying. Each one had a tattoo on their cheek of the Uchiha crest in much the fashion as that bar girl from the other night. For a moment he stared at them his hands still dripping with the blood of their charges.

"Where is Sasuke's chambers", Naruto asked coldly. He received no answer until one of the younger girls slowly lifted her hand and pointed in the direction further down the hall. Turning on his heels he headed down the hall calling out over his shoulder. "There is nothing left for you here. If you value your lives you will leave." Not even waiting for a response Naruto headed into the darkness of the hall.

**Outside Sasuke's chambers**

Naruto found himself before two large doors with a mural of Sasuke defeating Madara carved into the fine cedar. Releasing his Jinchūriki form he summoned chakra to his hand swirling it into a ball of light.

"**Rasengan**", Naruto cried out slamming his attack into the doors. The wood creaked, moans and splintered exploding into the room in a shower of destruction. Naruto scanned the darkened room for movement when a voice called out to him.

"Was that really necessary idiot", Sasuke said lighting a candle. "You'll wake the baby."

In the dim light Naruto could see Sasuke's shadowy form standing next to a small crib, a little bundle with black hair sleeping under a blanket. But in an instant, Sasuke vanished and appeared right in front of Naruto kicking him the gut sending the blond crashing back down the hall.

Naruto quickly regained his feet and watched as Sasuke slowly stalked towards him. Sasuke had not changed much over the years, his hair still black save for a few gray strands here and there. His face had a few lines of age making him look more like Itachi than ever. Sasuke seemed to almost be casually strolling over to Naruto his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Naruto took the time to calm himself and sat down to prepare for sage mode. Sasuke's smirk grew as he half expected Naruto to simply charge straight at him once again.

"It seems old age has finally taught you some patience", Sasuke said coming to a stop.

Naruto remained silent, standing and opening his eyes revealing their new yellow color. "What, no speech Naruto? No loud declaration of victory", Sasuke said removing his hands from his pockets. Naruto said nothing and charged Sasuke in a burst of speed. Sasuke activated his sharingan and dodged a punch aimed at his face, pivoting his body and sending a kick towards Naruto's skull. Naruto blocked Sasuke's foot and tried to sweep his legs from under him. Sasuke kicked his leg up, landing on his hands and mule kicking into Naruto's chest. Naruto erupted into a cloud of smoke revealing it to simply be a shadow clone. Sasuke stood and began clapping and laughing.

"Oh I missed having a real challenge around", Sasuke cooed removing his sword and searching for movement in the darkness. "I haven't had a decent fight in years and for the first time in ages I feel alive." Sasuke saw the glint of steel from the corner of his eye, twirling and meeting Naruto's kunai in a shower of sparks.

"You bastard is this some big joke to you", Naruto screamed.

Sasuke released a current of lightening around his body shocking Naruto followed by a hard spinning kick to the face sending him crashing into a wall. Sasuke sheath his sword and walked over to Naruto forming a chidori in his hand.

"I told my sons that killing your family was just a way to send a message to everyone else. But the truth is I wanted a Naruto who was willing to fight me. I'm bored with being nothing more than a landlord. I wanted a real fight and I wasn't going to get it from the pacifist loser you had become."

Sasuke swung his chidori only to have his wrist caught by Naruto's hand. The lightening blade was pushed aside embedding in the wall as Naruto delivered a crushing uppercut to Sasuke's jaw and a vicious right cross to Sasuke's face. Sasuke flipped away tasting the blood in his mouth and smiling, blood pouring from a nasty cut on his cheek. Naruto licked a bit of Sasuke's blood from his fist and began to channal chakra until he was again enveloped in his pure Jinchūriki form.

"I did once make a promise to never again raise my fists in anger. But I realized that the man who's nindo was to never go back on his word died a long time ago. All that's left is the man you see before you…and he is going to kill you and your clan once and for all", Naruto said gathering chakra in his hands creating a maelstrom of fiery red chakra over his head.

Sasuke's smile vanished as he activated his mangekyō Sharingan and called upon the purple haze of susanoo to protect him. Naruto completed the forming of his attack which looked more like a small hurricane of chakra rather than a shuriken just as susanoo had completed its full transformation.

"**Demonic Rasenshuriken**", Naruto screamed throwing the massive disk of chakra towards Sasuke.

At its master's command, susanoo fired a chakra bolt from its crossbow to intercept Naruto's own projectile. Both attacks screech towards one another meeting in a blinding flash of light as the energy exploded outward in a tempest of wind and fire.

The dying winds saw Sasuke on one knee, panting with blood coming from his eyes. Susanoo had absorbed most of the backlash but it had left Sasuke weak and very low on chakra. Using his sword as a cane, Sasuke rose to his feet and observed the devastation. Both walls on either side of the hall had been blown away and they were now standing in the center of a fifty foot opening that stretch out into the castle. Sasuke could see the stars and moon through the hole in the ceiling as he stumbled through the wreckage.

He found Naruto lying on the floor, his jacket sliced and torn and several burns covering his body. Sasuke activated his sharingan and found the demonic presence of the fox meaning that this was indeed the real Naruto and not a clone being used as bait. Sasuke began to laugh hoarsely as he raised his sword over Naruto's heart.

"You are still the same fool you have always been. The Uchiha Clan will never die. You may have killed my sons, but I can always make more", he said smirking. "Say hello to Sakura and Kakashi for me", Sasuke whispered before plunging the sword into Naruto's heart.

The triumphant smirk Sasuke sported immediately vanished as he released his sword and clutched at his chest. Removing his hand he saw it was covered in blood that was pouring from a fresh wound. Sasuke stumbled back gasping for breath crashing to the ground. He turned and watched as Naruto pulled the sword from his chest and stood as if nothing was wrong with him.

Naruto dropped the sword and step out of a triangle surrounded by a circle drawn in blood on the ground.

"What..did you...do to me", Sasuke choked out.

"It's a trick I learned from an Akatsuki member named Hidan. You never met him, but long story short whatever you do to me happens to you", Naruto said removing an exploding tag from his pouch.

"I know who…Hidan was", Sasuke said spitting up blood, "that was…some religious…ritual. How could you…perform it?"

"Actually it was only a jutsu", Naruto said crumpling the tag into a ball, "and I don't have to be a religious zealot in order to use a jutsu."

Whatever retort Sasuke had was silenced as Naruto stuff the tag into his mouth. Naruto activated the tag and walked back towards Sasuke's chambers stopping only when he heard the explosion ring through the hall. In the distance, the sound of a baby crying could be heard and Naruto again headed for Sasuke's chambers.

**One Month Later**

Naruto and a few others had gathered at his family's gavesite. He had buried them on a cliff overlooking their home and the ocean. It was a wonderful view and he couldn't think of a better place to lay them to rest. He was kneeling before the three small wooden crosses saying a silent pray. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small doll and laid it at Yumi's grave.

Naruto stood and turned to see Toshi and his family as well as a few other friends of the family that had come to pay their respects. He thanked them for coming as Toshi's son brought a horse that Naruto had traded the case of gold to Toshi for.

"Why can't you stay here with us Naruto", Toshi asked placing a hand on his friends arm.

Naruto looked into Toshi's eyes and smiled a small smile before embracing him in a hug. "My family is gone Toshi. All I have left of them are memories and those I can take with me anywhere", Naruto said climbing onto the horse.

"But you're going out there alone to do what? Take back the countries and restore the villages? It isn't that same world anymore, that kind of dream is impossible", Toshi pleaded.

"Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy", Naruto said grinning, "besides I won't be alone. I have little Sasuke with me. Isn't that right buddy?"

The small boy wrapped in a buddle strapped to Naruto's cooed and laughed clapping his hands together. Naruto smiled and turned back to Toshi. "See, he's even more excited than I am."

"I still say you're crazy", Toshi huffed crossing his arms.

"That may be true friend", Naruto said turning to leave, "but all I know is that I've had my head in the sand for far too long."

Naruto waved goodbye and headed out once again into a setting sun. But for Naruto it was the beginning of a brand new day.

**THE END**

**Hope you guys had fun reading as much as I had writing. I don't have any plans for a sequel right now as I'm going to begin my new series call ****Naruto What if?**** But maybe I will in the future. Until next time read and review people.**

**After this story I am going to begin a new series called ****Naruto What if?****, a look at Naruto's life in an alternate universe where even the smallest of changes have the greatest of consequences. Feel free to vote for the idea you would like to read most.**

**1-Danzo becomes Hokage after the death of the fourth**

**2-Neji kills Hinata during the chunin exams**

**3-Gai saves Naruto from Mizuki**

**4-Naruto gets the cursed mark instead of Sasuke**


End file.
